This invention relates to a color filter for wind-up system color changer, more particularly to a color filter with a novel structure capable of exchanging color filter units.
On stages or in television studios, colorful color scenes are presented by use of a color changer in order to emphasize the performance effect of the dramas, actions, etc., performed there.
As the color changer used, a variety of kinds of machines have been known and among them, there is, for example, a wind-up system color changer.
Such a color changer usually consists of a projection lamp and a color filter housing box mounted ahead thereof. And, on the both left and right ends internally of the housing box, rotatory rolls are provided, respectively, with the color filters being scanned between the both rolls in the form of winding up the color filters wound up on one rotatory roll onto the other.
The color filter used in such a kind of machine is a light-transmissive film in continuous length. And the color filter is manufactured by plastering continuously the filter units with various colors in the lateral direction (scanning direction) with the use of, for example, a transparent tacky tape. Accordingly, in the case of this color filter, the connecting portion between the respective filter units necessarily has a structure plastered with a transparent tacky tape.
In the case of the color filter of the prior art as described above, the working of connecting the color filter units is not necessarily easy. This is because the respective color units are arranged in the predetermined order on a working stand and the connecting ends between the respective units are plastered with a tacky tape with a care so that they may not be slipped out of place. Also, when the color filter unit has a singular shape such as a circular shape or a triangle shape, a transparent film in continuous length with a predetermined width is cut at the predetermined portions into shapes corresponding to these singular shapes, and the connecting portions are plastered under the state where singular filter units are fitted therein. Hence such a working requires a considerable skill of an expert.
Further, in the case of this color filter, once respective color filter units are plastered, it is factually impossible to exchange them with new ones. However, it is sometimes desired to exchange a color filter unit positioned at an appropriate position in the color filter in relationship with the performance effect at the site where it is used. In such a case, the above color filter cannot comply with such a situation at all.
Also, during usage of the color filter over a prolonged term, the tacky tape having plastered the respective color filter units may be sometimes peeled off.